


Within These Walls

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bondlock, Crack, Everyone basically gets a mention, Everyone is related some how, Family Drama, Like M, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Trying to avoid family get togethers, and characters from London Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q apparently have families, which they've never informed the other about. This is what happened when they found out who exactly their related to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within These Walls

J: “They’re dead.”

Q: “I bloody well hope so, because otherwise it would’ve been a complete waste of ammo. Also with the way you shoot first and ask questions later it’s actually a wonder you had any bullets left for them in the first place - and I need you to come to a family lunch this weekend.”

J: “What was that last bit, Q? Kids these days, always mumbling.”

Q: “Turn up your hearing aid then, old man. I said I need you to come to a family lunch this weekend.”

J: “Wait, what? You have a family? Since when?”

Q: “Since forever, they're all insane! I have two older very over protective brothers, who like to stick their noses into other people’s business. I have been able to get out of going to these events, obviously, but this one, unfortunately, I wasn’t able too.”

J: “Well, um.”

Q: “Please? I know I’m springing this on you. We can go after an hour, I promise.”

J: “Good, because afterwards we have a rather long trip.”

Q: “Where?”

J: “Up to Scotland to a family dinner at Skyfall that I haven’t been able to get out of either, unless, of course, your family lives near mine. That’d be a surprise.”

Q: “You’d know if my family lived anywhere near yours. Your taking this rather well I must say. Anyway, how come you’ve never mentioned yours?”

J: “Same reason why you haven’t mentioned yours ever as well. My brother and sister are completely crazy. We’re all adopted. You’ve actually met both my siblings.”

Q: “Oh?”

J: “Yeah, Eve and Alec.”

Q: “SAY WHAT? EVE’S YOUR SISTER? I HAVE BEEN DATING YOU FOR HOW MANY YEARS AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME MY OWN BEST FRIEND IS YOUR SISTER? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BOND.”

J: “Well, I wanted to tell you but Eve didn’t, so.”

E: “Don’t be such a liar. Don’t believe what he says Q, he and Alec have always been a pair of liars growing up.”

J: “Like that is any where near the truth. Besides you lied more.”

E: “Did not.”

J: “Did too.”

Q: “Everyone shut up please!”

J, E: “No.”

Q: “Fucks sake, the two of you obviously still need to grow up. Am I the only sane one around here?”

E: “No, my dear. What gave you that impression?”

Q: “You must’ve driven your parents mad.”

E: “Like you and your three brothers haven’t.”

J: “Three? Q said he had two?”

E: “Yeah, he’s got a twin brother as well.”

J: “How do you know about him?”

E: “Saw him. He’s going out with Alex, you know. Name’s Danny, if I remember correctly.”

J: “He’s got a twin that goes out with Alex? Alex as in 008 Alex? How come I don’t know this already? Dose he share the same bad fashion choices?”

Q: “MY clothes aren’t bad! And no, he’s a lot worse. Look, you think you’ve got it bad? I have just found out that two of my agents AND my best friend are siblings.”

J: “Yes, yes, truly shocking! Anything else I should know before meeting your family?”

Q: “Uh, yes. My eldest brother is Mycroft.”

E: “Aka the government.”

J: “Thanks Eve, I already know who he is.”

Q: “Maybe we should have one big get together? Then that way we don’t have to go galloping all over the country side and can get away quicker?”

J: “Good thinking Q. You really are a genius.”

Q: “I know.”

E: “Shame on you both. Do you guys really not like hanging out with me?”

J: “Hate it more like it.”

Q: “James! Seriously! Of course we like to, Eve. Just probably not with all the other insane people around.”

J: “There’s one problem with your plan though, Q.”

Q: “But you just liked it though!”

J: “I know, I know, but I’ve just figured out something.”

Q: “Let’s hear it then.”

J: “Do you really think it’s a good idea to put all of those people into one place? I mean my family’s crazy and all of yours are too by the sounds of it.”

Q: “You’re right! Bloody hell. Maybe we can get out of it after all. Clearly I’m going insane and you need to look after me.”

E: “Good. I can come help too. I’ll bring lot’s of DVDs.”

J: “No, Eve. You promised Ma that you’d drive her up to Skyfall to visit Dad and drive Alec back to London.”

E: “Oh yeah. Well, better go up to her office than and see if she’s ready.”

Q: “Please, please don’t tell me your mum is M.”

E: “Ok, we won’t. Just don’t be surprised when you see her when you guys finally get to Skyfall.”


End file.
